This invention is directed to an electric kettle, and in particular to an electric kettle having a boil-and-off or a boil-and-simmer capability.
The use of electric kettles having a thermosensitive switching provision is well known. Many types of arrangements have been provided having provision to conduct steam generated on the advent of rapid boiling into energizing relation with a thermostatic control, or the temperature sensing element of an electronic control system. Certain of the better known types of thermosensitive kettle arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,788 issued Jan. 8, 1974 to Fourney; Australian Pat. No. 458,242, issued Jan. 17, 1975 to Taylor and U.K. Pat. No. 1,487,384, issued Sept. 28, 1977 to Dunn. These and other like prior art arrangements are all characterized by kettles of the type wherein the spout exit from the kettle, by means of which hot water is poured from the kettle, comprises a restricted outlet, so that upon the occurrence of free boiling there is a pressure build-up within the kettle. The occurrence of this pressure build-up is utilized to force the passage of steam from the interior of the kettle to a remotely located thermosensitive device such as a thermostat.